noangelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Assets
__NOEDITSECTION__ Intro= __NOEDITSECTION__ Allies, Herd, Mentors, Retainers are activated assets - they must be willfully called upon to be of use. Contacts, Feeding Grounds and Resources are passive assets and always apply their benefits. The downtime system allows you to Investigate, Attack, Cover Up, Coerce, Defend and Grow assets. Some assets, such as Allies and Retainers must be controlled (see tab "Control") Many assets can be used to initiate or enhance downtime actions. Only one Asset can be involved in a downtime action at a time, additional Assets may be added at a cost of 1 juice for each Asset after the first. Please remember that your touchstones, retainers and contacts do not just exist as an abstract on your character sheet. The same surgeon father that is your touchstone might be someone else's Health contact! |-| Contacts= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Contacts' Contacts will inform you of significant events and unusual activity in their sphere of influence. They require no maintenance, and use no downtime hours. Status 1 does everything Contacts do and more, but requires substantial Downtime Upkeep. |-| Status= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Status' Status represents your personal control and authority in a sphere of Influence - for example a character with Status 2 (Police) either works for the Police Department or holds a Private Investigator's license. A character with Status can take an unlimited number of Influence actions at their status level or lower, provided that they are within the scope of what is typically permitted. Status actions are performed as part of a character's ordinary activity and do not attract attention. Contacts will not be informed. 'Acquire' : Action: Simple and Extended : Time: 4 hours per roll : Dicepool: Depends on job. : Successes required: New level squared : Command: +request Buy (type) Status= : Modifiers: Sites and Resource Points : Teamwork: No A character can control, whether personally, through retainers or as allies, a total amount of Status equal to the dots they have invested in Skills. |-| Retainers= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Retainers' Retainers are specific individuals with useful skills and traits of their own. A retainer's dice pools and derived stats are all equal to her dot rating. Each retainer receives three talents - these are usually skills or derived stats, a retainer doubles her rating for these, but may also be appropriate merits. Resources may be one of a retainer's tags, but they will not beggar themselves on your behalf. A retainer with the Resources merit as a talent cannot be controlled with money. :Resources 1 gives 1 RP/month. A one-dot retainer may not have Resources as a talent. :Resources 2 gives 4 RP/month. A two-dot retainer gives their controller 3 RP/month. :Resources 3 gives 12 RP/month. A three-dot retainer gives their controller 9 RP/month. :Resources 4 gives 25 RP/month. A four-dot retainer gives their controller 20 RP/month. :Resources 5 gives 100 RP/month. A five-dot retainer gives their controller 80 RP/month. Retainers may perform a number of free 'defensive actions' equal to 6 - their Rating (so a 1-dot retainer may take 5 defensive actions, while a 5-dot retainer may take only 1 defensive action). Defensive actions are: *Defend a Group *Defend a Territory *Defend a PC *Cover Up an Action *Cover Up an Asset *Cover Up a PC Retainers may also be called upon to assist in 'active' actions. This costs the PC who controls them downtime equal to half the Retainer's rating, rounded up. A Retainer so activated provides their controller a number of additional dice equal to their pool. Retainers cannot undertake non-defensive actions on their own - they must assist a character. Vampires may ghoul their retainers. Ghouls receive a number of disciplines based upon their rating. Ghouled retainers must be controlled with Blood. *1-2 dot Ghouls - One Discipline which is in-clan for their controller. *3-4 dot Ghouls - Two Disciplines which are in-clan for their controller. *5 dot Ghouls - Two Disciplines which are in-clan for their controller and one discipline that their controller knows. 'Acquire' : Action: Simple and Extended : Time: 4 hours per roll : Dicepool: ::Manipulation + Intimidation (High) ::Manipulation + Subterfuge (Moderate) ::Manipulation + Persuasion (Low) ::You may add either your Dominate, Majesty, or Nightmare dots to any of these rolls. : Successes required: Level squared. : Command: +request Buy Retainer at (level)= : Modifiers: Sites and Resource Points : Teamwork: No *What method you're using to acquire them *Whether you're using any relevant modifiers *What you want their talents to be *Which method of control you will use (blood, time, threats, or money. See Control tab.) *Are you ghouling your retainer? Which disciplines will they possess :A one- or two- dot retainer gets 1 discipline dot, which must be in-clan for you. :A three- or four- dot retainer gets 2 discipline dots, which must be in-clan for you. :A five-dot retainer gets 3 discipline dots. The first two must be in-clan, the third can be any discipline you possess. 'Improve' : Action: Simple and Extended : Time: 4 hours per roll : Dicepool: ::Manipulation + Intimidation (High) ::Manipulation + Subterfuge (Moderate) ::Manipulation + Persuasion (Low) ::You may add either your Dominate, Majesty, or Nightmare dots to any of these rolls. : Successes required: New level squared. : Command: +request Raise (Retainer) to (+1 level)= : Modifiers: Sites and Resource Points : Teamwork: No Once acquired a Retainer can be trained, one level at a time. |-| Allies= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Allies' Allies represent groups who will perform favors for you. For example, Allies 2 Police means you have an assortment of beat cops and desk jockeys you can call in favors from. Allies actions are inherently risky, they represent going outside of the established permitted uses of authority. Anyone who possesses Contacts (or Status, or is having Allies act as contacts) in the influence field is informed. You may increase the level of favor being called in by +1 to hide the action. Each month, you receive one favor per level of Allies. Higher level favors may be exchanged 1:1 for lower level favors and favors may be 'recharged' with Juice. Allies can be 'pushed' to take actions that are beyond their usual power level. Select a favor level and indicate the level of favor you wish to receive. This is an action which exceeds their authority and risks them being fired, or worse. Pushing requires a roll of Manipulation + Persuasion + Allies - Favor Level : On an exceptional success, your allies get away with it and it costs you only the level of favor you're pushing from. : On a normal success, your allies get away with it, but you must pay the difference between the favor level you pushed and the favor level you're receiving. (E.g. You ask your Level 2 Allies for a Level 3 favor. You must also pay your Level 1 favor for this month.) If you have insufficient favors available to pay the increased cost, your allies become Deprived. : On a failure, your allies fail to complete the task. Anyone with Contacts in that influence field is automatically informed of the attempt. The favor is still expended. : On a dramatic failure, your allies fail to complete the task, are discovered, and are fired or worse. (The Mob, for example, doesn't have much of a retirement plan.) You lose one dot of Allies permanently, which is refunded as per Sanctity of Merits. Calling in a favor from your Allies costs hours equal to half the level of the favor, rounded up. If Allies are assisting in a task, they provide a number of teamwork dice equal to your Allies rank. 'Acquire' : Action: Simple and Extended : Time: 4 hours per roll : Dicepool: ::Manipulation + Intimidation (High) ::Manipulation + Subterfuge (Moderate) ::Manipulation + Persuasion (Low) ::You may add either your Dominate, Majesty, or Nightmare dots to any of these rolls. : Successes required: 1 : Command: +request Buy (type) Allies= : Modifiers: Sites and Resource Points : Teamwork: No *What method you're using to acquire them *Whether you're using any relevant modifiers *How you want to control them. (By blood, time, threats, or money. See Control tab.) 'Raise' : Action: Simple and Extended : Time: 4 hours per roll : Dicepool: ::Manipulation + Intimidation (High) ::Manipulation + Subterfuge (Moderate) ::Manipulation + Persuasion (Low) ::You may add either your Dominate, Majesty, or Nightmare dots to any of these rolls. : Successes required: New level squared : Command: +request Raise (Allies) to (+1 level)= : Modifiers: Sites and Resource Points : Teamwork: No |-| Investigate = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Investigate' : Action: Resisted (Streetwise) and Extended : Time: Investigation costs 1 hour to begin, and takes 2 hours per die roll, time paid in advance : Dicepool: ::Wits + Investigation (Low) ::Wits + Empathy (Moderate) ::Wits + Streetwise/Politics (High) ::You may add all your Auspex dots, and half your dots for any of the following disciplines: Animalism, Dominate, Majesty, or Protean : Command: +query Investigate (Thing)= : Modifiers: Sites, Resource Points, Relevant status dots : Teamwork: No You can investigate to see who controls a given Influence sphere. *3 successes reveals who the Status 5 person is, whether they're controlled, and if they are part of an allies group, who controls them. *6 successes reveals who the two Status 4 people are, whether they're controlled, and if they are part of an allies group, who controls them. *9 successes reveals who the four Status 3 people are, whether they're controlled, and if they are part of an allies group, who controls them. *12 successes reveals any Status 2 people who are controlled, and if they are part of an allies group, who controls them. Anyone who controls the Status 5 person is informed of your investigation. *15 successes reveals any Status 1 people who are controlled, and if they are part of an allies group, who controls them. Anyone who controls a Status 4 person is informed of your investigation. To identify who controls a retainers or mentors requires additional successes equal to the Asset's rating. You can investigate Feeding Grounds to see who has been feeding there and to see who controls them. This requires one success per day (so if you want to know who has been feeding there in the last week, it will require 7 successes). You can investigate Resources if you have successfully completed at least one successful investigation on a character, by investigating the character. This reveals what (if anything) the resources are tied to. Resources that are not tied to anything are extremely easy to attack. The Alternate Identity Merit raises the threshold to determine who controls an Asset by its rating. It's hard to identify who controls a retainer when they know the individual by a completely different name, or to seize someone's bank accounts when you don't know their mortal identity. |-| Cover up= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Cover up' Cover-Ups are how you defend against investigation. : Action: Simple/Contested : Time: 7 hours (Weekly) : Dicepool: ::Manipulation + Subterfuge + (half Majesty) (Moderate) ::Wits + Streetwise + (half Protean) + (half Majesty) (Low) ::Wits + Larceny + (half Protean) (Low) ::You may add your dots in Dominate, Nightmare, and Obfuscate, as well as your dots in the Alternate Identity Merit :Command: +request Cover-up (Asset)= :Modifiers: Sites, Resource Points, Influence :Teamwork: Yes You can send assets to run interference, or you can do it yourself. Defending any asset against Investigation is a Streetwise or Subterfuge skill. Covering up an action can use Larceny instead. Cover-Ups always cost 7 hours and are handled just like defending territory. You may also defend your assets by placing them under the control of other assets. By only having your major domo contact your police allies, investigating the police turns up his name, not yours, requiring a further investigation. By placing your mook squad under the control of your gang boss, their actions lead back to him, not to you. Mechanically speaking, this works as your major domo taking a Cover Up action for that Asset. Any use of Status automatically has Cover-Up equal to its rating in successes. |-| Defend= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Defend' : Action: Simple/Contested : Time: ::16 Hours (Weekly) for Retainers or Mentors ::7 Hours (Weekly) for Feeding Grounds, Allies, or Safe Place/Haven : Dicepool: ::Strength + Brawl/Weaponry + (half Protean) (High) ::Dexterity + Firearms + (half Protean)(High) ::Defending against Coercion only: Presence/Strength + Intimidation + Majesty + (half Protean)(High) : Command: +request Defend (Asset)= : Modifiers: Sites, Resource Points, Influence : Teamwork: Yes An asset can be set to defend another asset, or you may personally defend your own assets and territories. You spend time each night checking in with your assets and defending them. You add the better of your Stamina, Resolve, or Composure to the resistance of the asset. Groups may defend assets together, with each other actor adding half their appropriate attribute. If an attack is made on a defended asset, groups may respond at the coterie level after the roll is resolved. Thus if an Debonair Rival takes a Destroy action against Sookie, she adds Vampire Bill's Stamina to her defense. If Debonair Rival's roll (penalized appropriately) succeeds, the Destruction occurs, and then poor Sookie is in trouble. To defend a territory, see the Territory page. |-| Attack= __NOEDITSECTION__ Attacking Assets puts them in the hospital, puts them in jail, or puts them in the morgue. 'Attacking Allies' : Action: Resisted (Asset) and Extended : Time: 12 Hours, + 4 hours per rating of the asset : Dicepool: ::Strength + Brawl/Weaponry + (half Protean)(High) ::Dexterity + Firearms + (half Protean)(High) ::Intelligence + Science/Stealth + Obfuscate (Low) ::Dots in Nightmare may always be added to Attacks. : Command: +request Attack (Asset)= : Modifiers: Sites, Resource Points, Influence : Teamwork: Yes Targeting a specific Ally rating of a specific Kingpin reduces the hours needed and the difficulty of destroying the Ally group within the city. Not targeting a specific Ally rating of a specific Kingpin pits your action against the rating of the city itself (usually 5). Attacking Allies ' exhausts one dot per Rating + 4 successes. If an already exhausted dot would be re-exhausted, it is lost permanently. For example, Vampire Bill wants to attack Debonair Rival's level 3 Media Allies. He needs 7 successes to exhaust Debonair Rival's Allies by one dot, dropping him to Allies 2; 14 successes to exhaust two dots; 21 to exhaust three dots. As always, exhaustion heals at a rate of one dot per month in the case of Allies. If Vampire Bill manages to get 28 successes, this extra iteration wraps back around to destroy Debonair Rival's highest exhausted dot. (The Sanctity of Merits applies here, and Debonair Rival will be refunded the beat value.) 'Attacking Retainers : Action: Resisted (Asset) : Time: 10 Hours : Dicepool: ::Strength + Brawl/Weaponry + (half Protean)(High) ::Dexterity + Firearms + (half Protean)(High) ::Intelligence + Science/Stealth + Obfuscate (Low) ::Dots in Nightmare may always be added to Attacks. : Command: +request Attack (Asset)= : Modifiers: Sites, Resource Points, Influence : Teamwork: Yes On a success, the retainer is exhausted by one dot per success. If an already exhausted dot would be re-exhausted, it is lost permanently. This may represent a retainer being demoted, being hospitalized, or sustaining debilitating injury. On an exceptional success, the retainer is killed. Beats are refunded as per the Sanctity of Merits. 'Attacking Resources' : Action: Resisted (Asset) : Time: 10 Hours : Dicepool: Varies, depending on where the resources come from and how they're stored. Examples include: ::Intelligence + Computers (Moderate) ::Manipulation + Persuasion (Low) ::Dexterity + Larceny (Moderate) : Command: +request Attack (Resources)= : Modifiers: Sites, Resource Points, Influence, possibly Territory : Teamwork: Yes You must know either where a character's resources are coming from or where they're being stored in order to attack them. The relevant dicepool will be chosen on the basis of this information. For example, if you know that Vampire Bill keeps all his money in the cookie jar on the top shelf of his Haven's kitchen, Dexterity + Larceny would allow you to break into his house and steal it. On the other hand, if you know that his money comes from his job at Mick E. Cheese, Presence + Intimidation against his boss could get him fired. |-| Coerce= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Coerce' : Action: Resisted (Asset) and Extended : Time: 12 Hours, + 4 hours per rating of the asset : Dicepool: ::Manipulation + Intimidation (High) ::Manipulation + Subterfuge (Moderate) ::Manipulation + Persuasion (Low) ::You may add either your Dominate, Majesty, or Nightmare dots to any of these rolls. : Modifiers: Sites, Resource Points, Influence : Teamwork: No Coercion of Assets brings them under your control and removes them from another Kingpin, aka; Stealing Dots. 'Stolen' dots must be paid for with beats as usual, or they are destroyed at the end of the month. Subversion: It is possible to put 'taps' or 'false friends' inside another character's assets. By succeeding with a number of successes equal to the controlling character's Presence, the asset reports all actions taken with/inside it back to the subversive character. Blood-bound assets are immune to non-supernatural subversion. Triple Agent: If someone attempts to subvert your blood-bound asset, or if someone fails exposure and you defend against the coercion attempt, you can attempt to hide your defense, and allow the subverting character to believe they have succeeded. In which case you can feed false information at will to give them. Creating a Triple Agent requires successfully defending with 3 or more successes, and then succeeding at an intelligence + Subterfuge roll, with a bonus equal to the asset's rating, and resisted by the subverting character's Empathy or Subterfuge. Success equal to the subverting character's Wits results in an active Triple Agent. Calling on a Triple Agent costs Downtime hours equal to their rating, instead of Downtime hours equal to half their rating rounded up. |-| Control= __NOEDITSECTION__ Allies and Retainers need to be controlled. You can choose between four methods of control, known loosely as the 'Four Bs': Blood, Bribery, Blackmail, and Bullying: 'Blood - Vitae' Bloodbonding requires Vitae. : Allies require Vitae equal to the level squared per month. (Thus a level 5 ally requires 25 blood - that's a lot of mouths to feed!) Deprived allies exhaust one dot, and if they fall behind two months in a row, unbind a single level. : Retainers require Vitae equal to their level. They also exhaust one dot if deprived, but if their deprived condition lasts two months in a row the retainer is destroyed. : Ghouled retainers must be controlled by Vitae. Bloodbond is the best means of control because every vampire has access to blood, and because bloodbonding is the ultimate control mechanism. Bloodbound allies cannot be coerced except by supernatural means. Bloodbonding is the worst means of control because it creates fanatics, and requires continual upkeep. If anything happens to you, your people are /screwed/. Also, y'know, ethics. 'Money - Bribery' Bribery is often the most simple, but most expensive. This does not always mean literal bribery - it could just as easily represent a salary. : Allies: Each time you call in a favor from your allies, twice the level of the favor must be paid in RP. : Retainers are considered to be hired at a flat cost of twice their level per month in RP. Bribery is the best means of control because all you have to do is throw money at the problem. Bribery is the worst means of control because it requires huge scads of money. 'Time - Blackmail' Blackmail requires additional hours of Downtime as you continue to do legwork and deepen your grip on your allies and retainers. This does not always mean literal blackmail - it could represent you taking time to watch goofy movies and gossip with your best friend. : Allies: 2 hours of Downtime per level each month. : Retainers require additional Downtime hours equal to their level. Blackmail is the best means of control because all it takes is time - and everyone has time! Blackmail is the worst means of control because you're likely to get inundated by plot. 'Threats - Bullying' Bullying is easy, but cruel. Larger groups of allies and more competent retainers require bigger, grander and more sadistic displays of power to keep them in line. : Allies: Each ally group you are bullying forces a single breaking point each month, at a level equal to 6 - the asset level. : Retainers: Each Retainer forces a single breaking point each month, at a level equal to 8 - the asset level. Bullying is the best means of control because it costs you nothing - not time and not money. And once your Humanity is low enough, you don't have make those checks anymore. Also, beats for breaking points! Bullying is the worst means of control because it makes you a horrible freaking monster.